Imagine Song Contest 8
Seoul, South Korea |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Sober" Loreen |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 7 file:ISC_Mini.png 9 ►}} ISC #8 was the eighth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 20th October. 55 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Seoul — officially the Seoul Special City — is the capital and largest metropolis of South Korea. A megacity with a population of more than 10 million, it is the largest city proper in the developed world. The Seoul Capital Area, which includes the surrounding Incheon metropolis and Gyeonggi province, is the world's second largest metropolitan area with over 25.6 million people, home to over half of South Koreans along with 632,000 international residents. Situated on the Han River, Seoul's history stretches back more than 2,000 years when it was founded in 18 BC by Baekje, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. It continued as the capital of Korea under the Joseon Dynasty and the Korean Empire. The Seoul metropolitan area contains four UNESCO World Heritage Sites: Changdeok Palace, Hwaseong Fortress, Jongmyo Shrine and the Royal Tombs of the Joseon Dynasty. Seoul is surrounded by mountains, the tallest being Mt. Bukhan, the world's most visited national park per square foot. Modern landmarks include the iconic N Seoul Tower, Lotte World, the world's second largest indoor theme park, and Moonlight Rainbow Fountain, the world's longest bridge fountain. The birthplace of K-pop and the Korean Wave, Seoul was voted the world's most wanted travel destination by Chinese, Japanese and Thai tourists for three consecutive years in 2009–2011 with over 10 million international visitors in 2012. Participants 'Returning artists' Emin previously participated in the third edition as a representative of Azerbaijan. Eva Boto previously participated in the third edition as a representative of Slovenia. Jennifer Lopez previously participated in the third, fourth and sixth edition as a representative of Cuba and Puerto Rico. KeshYou previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Kazakhstan. Medina previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Denmark. Nina Badrić previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Croatia. Shy'm previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of France. Disqualifications In the first semi final, Germany was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if Germany did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. In the third semi final, the Philippines was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if the Philippines did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. In the final, Ukraine was disqualified as they did not vote. Ukraine would've come 3rd. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 18 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 18 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 18 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions